Artificial Warrior
by Tsume345
Summary: A girl with a dark past makes amends for her sins while deciding who to fight with, or against. Oh, and did I mention she's Aelita's long lost cousin?
1. Chapter 1

Artificial Warrior

Chapter 1: The Wish

Disclaimer: I do no own Code Lyoko

Aelita and Jeremy walked through the forest toward the infamous manhole that led the Lyoko Warriors to the factory where they were virtualized into the digital world called Lyoko to battle the evil virus X.A.N.A. It has been a year since the gang turned off the super computer and destroyed X.A.N.A. and now the gang have returned to their normal lives as everyday students. But the peace won't last for long. "It feels so weird to be going back to the factory," said Aelita as she and Jeremy climbed down into the fowl smelling sewers. "Tell me about it", replied Jeremy. It was a Saturday evening and Jeremy and Aelita decided to pay the factory a visit. The others were too busy to come along so this gave Jeremy and Aelita some alone time. Soon the couple found the manhole leading up to the bridge to the factory. They walked toward the entrance, swung down from the ropes and onto the floor of the old, abandoned factory. " You still remember the code to open the elevator, right?" Aelita asked the blond boy. "What code?" Jeremy joked. "Very funny." Said Aelita rolling her eyes. Jeremy typed in the code and up they went. In the computer room, the two began looking around the room. It brought back memories. From the time Jeremy first met Aelita to their last mission on Lyoko where Aelita's father Franz Hopper gave his life in order to destroy the AI that threatened mankind. That memory of when her father died hit Aelita like a ton of bricks. She dropped to her knees and began sob for her loss. "Aelita are you ok?" Jeremy asked to the pink-haired girl with a worried expression on his face. "Daddy," was all Aelita could choke out. Jeremy tried to hold her but Aelita pulled away from him and said " can please leave, this place brings back too much pain to me." Jeremy nodded. They rode the elevator back down to where they entered the factory and climbed up the ropes and walked towards the manhole. As they walked away from the factory, Aelita looked back at the building and saw a ladder leading up to the roof of the building. That's when an idea came to Aelita. "Hey Jeremy, why don't we go up to the factory's roof?" Asked Aelita pointing to the ladder she had seen. " Isn't that a little to high a climb?" Jeremy responded nervously. "Oh come on you big chicken," mocked Aelita while she imitated a chicken. "Aelita that's not going to get me to climb that ladder and I don't have that big of an ego, so there," said Jeremy crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Aelita. " But Jeremy." Aelita complained. "But nothing, I'm not climbing that ladder." Said Jeremy. This left Aelita no choice. She would use her secret weapon that all women do to get men to do what they want. No, not that weapon, so get that nasty thought out of your mind. I meant sweet talking. "Pwetty pwease?" Said Aelita while hugging Jeremy. "Alright, fine we'll go, happy?" Replied the defeated blond boy. "Yay! Thank you Jeremy! Aelita exclaimed, kissing Jeremy on the cheek making him blush. The two made their way to the ladder and started to climb to the top of the factory. Once their, they sat down and gazed at the milk-white moon and the sparkling stars in the dark sky. "Jeremy, do you think I have still have family." Aelita said. Well, maybe, you know your mother could still be alive." Replied Jeremy. Aelita sighed and said, "I wish I could meet someone from my family, then I wouldn't feel so alone. "Aelita, you should never feel alone, you know our friends and I care about you." Jeremy reassured her. "I know Jeremy but I would really like to meet someone from my family." Said Aelita. "Maybe you will some day, you never know". Jeremy replied. It turns out that that some day would be very soon.

That night, Aelita dreamed that she was surrounded by a pack of wolves that looked like they were about to attack when all of a sudden a dark and light brown wolf with yellow eyes jumped out of some bushes and got in front of Aelita. It seemed as though the wolf was protecting her because it was in an attack position and was baring its golden fangs. The wolf (the wolf had black fur and red eyes) leading the pack (which Aelita assumed to be the alpha wolf due to its size) challenged the wolf defending Aelita. The two beasts engaged in combat, fur flying here and there, blood oozing from bites and scratches, it seemed the brown wolf, surprisingly, was winning because the black wolf was starting to look weak. Eventually the black wolf collapsed dead and once again the brown wolf bared its gleaming fangs while letting out a fierce growl, making the other wolves run off in fear of being killed. The brown wolf looked back at Aelita then walked over to her, being careful not to frighten her. Aelita, having a feeling that this creature meant her no harm, put out her hand. The brown wolf then licked her palm and began pulling on her sleeve, motioning for her to follow it. The nervous girl followed the wolf through the misty woods to the manhole that leads to the factory. Aelita stared at the wolf in confusion. "Why did you bring me here?" Aelita asked, expecting an answer from the wolf. The wolf just stared at her as if to say, "you figure it out," but Aelita was still confused. The beast rolled its eyes and pointed to the manhole with its paw. "Did you want me to go to the factory or something?" Aelita asked the wolf again making it give her an expression that said, "duh". Aelita opened up the manhole and was about to descend her way down to the sewers when she saw the yellow-eyed animal run away. "Wait!" Aelita yelled but the wolf was already out of sight. She sighed and continued her way down. At the bridge, Aelita saw the wolf waiting for her at the entrance of the factory. The wolf jumped down from the entrance and into the factory. Aelita followed and the two went inside the elevator. Aelita entered the code to the elevator and went down to the computer room. Once there, Aelita was lead to the super computer. "Now what do I do?" Aelita asked. But Aelita never got her answer because she woke up wondering what that was all about. She got up to get ready for the day knowing that was just any normal dream, the wolf wanted her to do something but Aelita didn't know what. "I'll have to talk to the others about at breakfast. Aelita sat down with her friends at breakfast and told them about the strange dream she had. "That's weird," said Odd while pigging out on his food. "I know and think it means something, something very important that has to do with the super computer." Aelita replied. "Maybe it has to do with Xana and Lyoko too," Jeremy said with a worried expression on his face. "I hope not, I don't want to go on anymore dangerous adventures on that virtual hell," Ulric said. Just then the bell rang and the gang all got up to go to class.

Well that's my first chapter, I know its kinda boring but I promise that the second chapter will be a lot better. Please read and review lovely peoples. I'll try to have chapter two done by tomorrow or the day after that. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 The Sign

Chapter 2

The Sign

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

It was midnight, and all the students at Kadic were sleeping peacefully in their dorms, well, all except for a pink-haired teen. Aelita was having another strange dream about being guided by a wolf to the factory. The only that was different this time was that instead of being lead to the computer room in the factory, Aelita was lead to the room that held the supercomputer's on and off switch. The wolf pointed to the Xana symbol ith its paw and whined. "Am I supposed to turn the supercomputer back on, is that what you've been trying to tell me all this time?" Aelita asked the wolf. The wolf shook its head and pointed to the Xana sybol again and growled instead whined this time. Aelita was very confused. What did this beast want? Aelita looked at the switch and studied it hard. Nothing was wrong with it, there were no parts missing, just switch with the Xana symbol on it.

Wait, Aelita thought, the Xana symbol! The wolf is trying to tell me something about Xana, but what? "So what your trying to tell me has something to do with Xana?" Aelita said to the wolf who was wagging its tail looking very triumphant. "I'll take that as a yes," said Aelita. She was going to say more but woke up to the sound of her alarm clock's insesant beeping. Aelita walked to the showers thinking about she discovered. She was both excited to tell her friends and scared to find out what the wolf was trying to tell her about Xana.

* * *

Meanwhile, a strange ball of gold and red light wandered through a black and desolate place which was the mind of the ball of light_. He's coming_, it thought_, I can sense it, but where though? _It looked around to find nothing but blacknesswhen all of a sudden a voice answered its question. "Why, I am right here," said the voice with an evil laugh. The ball looked around to where it thought the voice was coming but still only saw nothing_. "Show yourself Xana or are you to much of a coward to_?" Mocked the glowing ball. "You asked for it!" Replied the crazed virus. The ball of light was electrocuted causing the ball to spilt in two. Out of the ball came a portal that opened up_._

_"NO_!" Shouted the ball. "At last, I'm free!" Xana said gleefully. The ball of the light tried to block the entrance to the portal but was again electrocuted. A black mist made its way through the portal.

* * *

"So when I looked at the switch closer, I realised what the wolf was trying to tell me had something to do with Xana." Aelita said explaining her dream to her friends. Aelita looked at the faces of her four friends. They each showed worry in their eyes. "Well whatever that wolf was trying to tell you about Xana, it can't be good," said Jeremy. "Mostly everything that to do with Xana isn't good," Odd said scarfing down his food like a bat out of hell. "Odd, you must be the eighth wonder of the world because of how you don't get sick by eating your food as fast as a rocket, I mean really, how the fuck do you do that?" Asked Ulric with amazement. "Ah, yet another baffling question, joked the blonde-haired genius, anyway, back on the subject of Xana, Aelita I'm sure the answer will come to you soon, but to be honest I'm not very envious of finding out what that wolf was trying to tell you." "Same here." Aelita replied.

* * *

Back with our little, glowy, ball thingy friend, uh, lets just say things weren't looking too good. Oh what the hell am I saying, everyting went horribly wrong! Xana has escaped to who knows where land and I'm just siting here typing and babbling like an idiot! Ahem, now that I wasted your precious reading time (mwhahaha!! xD xP) on with the story! At the factory, a certain virus was turning the supercomputer back on along with Lyoko_. "Oh crap! Damn you Xana and Damn you Aelita! I cannot believe she hasn't figured it out yet and I thought she was genius! Oh well, at least I'm needed and I won't be stuck here any longer." _The bubbly thingy thought. The ball of light floated up towards the portal.

The bell for first period was about to ring when Jeremy's laptop made a beeping noise that he hadn't heard for a year. Jeremy reached for his laptop knowing that he had come back. "Aelita I think I have the answer," Jeremy said in a fearful tone. "Oh no, he's back isn't he? " Aelita responded. "Who's back?" Asked Yumi. "Xana," Aelita whispered to her friend.

Nobody reviewed my story T-T Oh well, I have an idea for a new story, its called code: scare tactics where all the lyoko warriors get the living hell scared out of 'em mwhahaha XD please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enter Julia

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

* * *

The look on Yumi's face was a mix of pure terror and disappointment. She thought he was destroyed and there would be no more fatal attacks caused by that monsterous program. Now he's back to cause even more trouble. The five made their way to the factory without any interruptions. Once their, Jeremie took a seat on the lab chair, ordered the four to go to the scanner room, and virtualized them in to the virtual world of Lyoko were they landed in the forest sector.

"We're here Jeremie," said Aelita. "Okay, the tower is to the north, I'll send the vehicles, with them it shouldn't take that long to get their." Jeremie responded. He sent the vehicles and the Lyoko warriors took off toward the tower.

When all four got their , they saw that there were four Tarantulas, ten crabs, and three mantas guarding the tower but the weird thing was they were facing the tower instead, and didn't even pay any attetion to the warriors at all. "Why are they guarding the tower like that?" Odd questioned his friends. "Uh, look," Answered Aelita pointing to the tower. The top of the tower was changing from red to yellow.

"The tower just deativated and there is someone inside of it." Jeremy said from the computer lab. " So that's why the monsters are guarding the tower, whoever inside the tower, Xana wants destroyed." Aelita replied. Just then, the four tarantulas were destroyed by a force of unknown energy. Dust filled the air and made it impossible for the four teens to see anything.

As the dust started to clear, the Lyoko Warriors could make out an outline of a person and when the dust finally cleared, there in the place where the tarantulas once stood, was a girl. She had brown hair, yellow eyes, and was dressed in a souped up suite of gold and red Roman armor. She also had a brown wolf tail and golden claws and fangs to match. Her weapons: a Roman sword only bigger **(A/N: I found out that Roman swords weren't very big) **and a gold-rimmed, red shield with a wolf on it that looked like it was going to attack. The sword had a golden blade with a gold and red handle and a wolf's head at the tip of the handle.

The brown-haired girl looked at the rest of the monsters who were getting ready to attack. She shrugged then jumped high in the air without much effort and landed right behind the monsters. All four Lyoko Warriors couldn't believe the eyes as the girl transformed into a majestic dark and light brown wolf. The beast bared her bright colored fangs at the monsters and charged at them. She grabbed hold of the crab's leg and used the monster knock the other nine crabs into the digital sea.

She then sent the crab she was using as a weapon into the sea too. Now to take care of those tarantulas, the wolf thought as she changed back into her human form. She spotted a tree next to her and pulled the tree out of the ground. Amazingly, she swung the tree like a baseball bat causing the four tarantulas descending toward the digital sea where they would meet their end like the crabs did.

Jumping up in the air once again, she landed on a manta and impaled the creature in the back. She jumped onto another manta just before the exploded from it's fatal wound and did the same to the other two mantas.

With the monsters all destroyed she dusted herself off as if she had just fallen on the ground. Looking over at the four amazed teens, their mouths wide open, she said, "you can close your mouthes now." Their mouthes were still open though. "Seriously guys, you can stop now, it's kinda getting on my nerves, she gave them a sarcastic look, what, you've never seen an artificial intelligence with super powers fight before, oh wait, yes you have," she said while walking over to Aelita and her friends.

"Ahem, allow me to introduce myself, I am Julia Schaeffer, Aelita's **true** cousin, unlike someone else." "Wait a darn minute, you mean to tell me your my cousin, my cousin cousin." Aelita said. "No duh, Jesus Christ, I thought you were a genius just like your boyfriend Jeremy," Julia replied to the pink-haired girl. "How do you know about Jeremy," Aelita questioned, obviously embarrassed about the "boyfriend comment." They got into their fighting position.

"Woah, woah, easy you guys, I'm on your side, that's why I came here, to help you fight Xana," she assured them. 'How can we trust you?" Asked Ulrich. "If I were on Xana's side, you guy's wouldn't be standing here talking right now," she answered amusingly to the samurai. The four calmed down but were still unsure. That's when she noticed Odd's cat characteristics.

"Cat, must get cat, must get cat now." She muttered as she stared at Odd. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Odd asked worriedly. "CAT CHASE!!" She screeched as she tried to pounce on Odd only to find that she did not capture the boy.

"AHHHHHHHH!! GET AWAY!! HELP, SHE'S DERANGED!! I DON'T WANNA BE DOG FOOD!! AHHHHH!! Odd screamed, running for his scrawny kitty life. Odd ran up a tree and stuck his tongue out at Julia. "You can't get me! you can't get me!" Odd mocked. To celebrate his triumph he did a victory dance until he was poked on the shoulder by someone. "Um, I'm kinda busy right now," Odd said. He got poked again. "Ugh, fine what do you-" poor Odd never got to finish his sentence due to him being mauled by the ferocious wolf-girl Julia.

Odd started to scream bloody murder as Julia tried to rip his tail off. "OW! HELP, SHE'S HURTING MY TAIL AND ASS!" Odd screamed. "No bad dog! Bad!" Aelita yelled at Julia as she tried to pull her off of Odd. "Aw, man, you're no fun," Julia said. "SINCE WHEN IS TRYING TO KILL ONE OF MY FRIENDS FUN?! Aelita yelled.

Julia gave Aelita a look like that of a puppy that was being yelled at by its owner for chewing on the furniture. "Hey Odd, I'm realy sorry, I just can't help myself sometimes." Julia apologized. "I forgive you, I think," Odd said.

With the gang's or really Julia's mission complete, the gang puls Julia were devirtulized back to Earth.

Well that's my third chapter, review if you liked it. I want to thank usakigirl for being the first person to review for this story. Also, there is something in this chapter that doesn't make sense and I can't remember what it was so if you notice anything that doesn't make sense to you, please mention it in your review, sorry :(. Oh yeah, I have some bad news for all my fellow JeremiexAelita fans, if you look up code lyoko on wikipedia and go to episode guide, then go to season six (there will be a new season coming out in 2009 :) i THINK) find the episode hot kiss and it tells you that Ulrich takes Aelita out to a movie and after the movie Ulrich KISSES Aelita. After that, Jeremie doesn't talk to Aelita at all T-T :( DX BYE BYE 4 NOW LOVELY PEOPLES! XD


End file.
